I am Who I am
by khazrn43
Summary: Chris Hudson, son of football great Finn and Broadway darling RAchel. Starting a new school Chris is worried people will only want to be his friend because of his parents. He starts High School in Lima under Chris McMann. Will he find true friends or will he lose them when they find out he lied. Finn&Rachel get a surprise after moving back to Lima when Finn retires. Finchel
1. Chapter 1 Being a Hudson

I am Who I am

I do not own Glee, it's characters, it's dialogue or musical compositions. I do not own any music that is being used in the fiction, it belongs to the singer and or songwriter. I own my plot and characters.

As always my fictions are chalked full of Finchel Smut. If you can't handle it this is not for you. Chris is the main focus of this story along with his parents. The other kids will feature in a small capacity.

* * *

><p>The story will follow Glee Canon, but will contain some AU. I have not abandoned my other story I will write simultaneously<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Being a Hudson<p>

Christopher Hiram Hudson rolled over in his bed that has shrunk in his opinion over the last few months. His mom says he grew, but he thinks she's wrong. Okay so maybe she's not. It has been really difficult getting use to this bigger, taller body. They all knew he'd be tall, his dad is 6'4"for goodness sake. But damn why does he have to be so long. Chris has been tripping over his new length since 8th grade ended. Now to top off this wonderful growth spurt and awkward summer, his dad retired. That's not bad enough, no the Hudson parents have decided that they should move to little ole Lima Ohio. "It's a great place to grow up Chrissy." His mom says. "You'll like it, it's the high school I met your mom at and where I set all-time records on the grid iron" He dad contributed.

Okay, here's the thing. Chris knows how lucky he has it. His dad was the starting Quarterback for the New York Giants for the last 11 years. His mom has starred in four Broadway shows, Funny Girl, Evita, Oklahoma and an original lead in Glee the musical. She also has three Tony awards. So he really hasn't wanted for much in his 14 years on this earth.

He has two sisters Isabella Carole 12, Aiyana Grace 8, and he has a little brother Cullen Finn 4. Really he knows how lucky he is. But what he doesn't get is why his parents want to ruin his life before it gets started. So he's dramatic like his mother, it's what Uncle Blaine always says. He just doesn't want to start a new school. He knows the kids are only going to like him because who his dad is. He has had to weed out the real friend from the fake since he was 7 years old. He's dad is a big deal he gets that, I mean he did just beat Peyton Manning again in the super bowl, but he wants to be liked for Chris, not for being Finn Hudson's son. Most definitely he did not want girls liking him because his mom is THE RACHEL HUDSON. How can he define himself in this new school with the last name Hudson?

Chris swings his long legs off the bed and pulls on the sweat pants that had been abandoned when he went to bed last night. He pads downstairs of his new house in Lima Summit. It's the fanciest neighborhood in Lima. Big Houses, big yard, big pools, yada, yada, yada. It's big, he gets it. He misses their New York City penthouse. It was perfect. He has already had to find Cullen five times since they moved here because he got lost in the big house.

He feels like he's in the big house. Alright there he goes being dramatic again. It's not like he's in prison, he just a little hesitant to venture out into the neighborhood, because he knows the town is a buzz with the Hudson's moving back. There were paparazzi and fans lined up on the outside of the house two months ago when they moved in. Chris has pretty much stayed within the house or out by the pool. Got to get some color before school starts.

Chris finally makes it to the kitchen to find his mom by the stove, his sisters setting the table, Cullen yelling he's hungry, he's a Hudson, and he's always hungry and Dad sitting reading the paper. Typical Saturday morning at Chez Hudson.

"Good Morning Chrissy" Mom says. "Mom, I've asked you to please refrain from using that nickname. I don't like it. It makes me sound like a baby." Chris responds

"Sorry, Mr. Grumpy pants" his mom says grabbing his face to plant a wet sloppy kiss to his cheek.

"Mom really" Chris says aggravated.

"Hey, that's no way to speak to your mother, Christopher, and if she want to kiss you she can. She gained 50 pound and was in labor for 3 days with you. Show her the appreciation she deserves." Finn speaks from above his newspaper. Whenever one of them got a little bit aggravated with Rachel's affection Finn would tell them how muc, h weight she gained and how long she was in labor with them. His parents are very affectionate. Sometime Chris thinks they are the horny 14 year olds.

"Sorry mom" Chris says sheepishly. "It's okay baby, I'll try not to call you Chrissy. But don't get mad if I slip up once in a while. You're just getting so big, you're not my little boy anymore, and you are becoming a young man." Rachel relays.

Breakfast was served. The conversation flowed until the subject of school came up. The girls were giddy to be starting a new school. They'd be attending Lima Elementary. Third grade for Aiyana and seventh grade for Isabella. Cullen would be attending a half a day of preschool. "I excwited fo scoo daddy" Cullen tells Finn. "I know little man, you're gong to be so smart" Finn scoops up his youngest son blowing a raspberry on his belly. "Top it daddy, I tickle too mush". Rachel laughs along with the other kids. "Okay daddy, Cullen needs to be cleaned up. Come on little man lets wash your face" Rachel puts Cullen back in his chair and washes his face.

Finn turns to Chris and asks "Aren't you excited to be starting freshman year?" Chris shrugs his shoulders.

Finn sends the other kids out of the room. "Izzy, take Aiyana and Cullen to watch a movie or color" he tells his daughter. "You got it daddy" she stands up kisses her dad on cheek before grabbing her little brothers hand and tugging her little sister out to the media room. "Come on you two lets watch Frozen, that woman who sings like grandma Shelby is in it." Izzy takes the two younger Hudson's and leaves.

"What's wrong buddy, you can tell me." Finn prods.

"It's just….It's….I don't' know" Chris stammers

"You afraid you won't make friends? Girls won't like you? Subject material too tough?" Rachel peppers her son with questions.

"No…No It's not that, it's just. I don't want them to know who I am." Chris finally spits out.

"What do you mean" His dad looks at him

"I mean, people don't see Chris Hudson, they see Finn and Rachel Hudson's son." Chris explains. Rachel gives Finn a knowing glance.

"Hey, buddy. If they don't like you for you they aren't worth having as a friend. You know that. We've always taught you to be you, because that's enough. We don't want you to have a difficult time. Tell me what would make you more at ease." Finn inquires.

"Don't get mad." Chris says looking at his mom and dad. "Of course not sweetie" Rachel assures him. "Idontwanttousehudsonasmylastname" Chris mumbles.

"What was that" Finn looks pointedly at his eldest son.

Chris blew out a sigh. "I don't want to use Hudson as my last name." Rachel looks disappointedly at her son and Finn just looks hurt. "See that's why I didn't want to say anything. Dad looks like I kicked his puppy and mom just looks disappointed."

"Well I am disappointed. We are proud of the Hudson name. Your dad and I have worked our entire lives to make that name something to be proud of and now you want to poo poo it." Rachel is exasperated. They both look to Finn.

"I understand" Finn says. Rachel looks astonished. Finn has always been so fierce when it has come to the Hudson name, because of his father and he understands.

"What the Hell?" Rachel lets out

"No, Rach, I get it. You want people to like you for you, not because your dad played for the Giants. If that's what you want, I can't blame you." Finn says

"Dad, I am very proud to be your son and a Hudson, but you remember in New York. Those one guys who pretended to like me just so they and their dads could meet you to go to games in a skybox. They didn't want to be my friend. I was an end to them. Then there was that girl I met a camp, she was cool until she knew who my mom was. Then it was all Rachel Hudson this, and is your mom the best singer or what. She forgot about Chris. It's not fair that I have to hide who I am, but until I know that I'm liked for me and not for who my parents are I'd rather not take that chance. "Chris explains and looks at his dad with apologizing eyes.

Finn looks into his son's eyes, it's like looking in a mirror, Chris look exactly like Finn. "I'll make you a deal. The first semester, that's six weeks, we will let you use Gram's last name. Then after the six weeks if you have friends and you feel like they are genuine we can go back to your real name."

Chris smiles and hugs his dad "Really, you're not like disappointed. I mean I'm not embarrassed of who I am far from it. Thanks dad you're the greatest." Chris get up to play Halo on the Xbox one with his friends from NYC.

"Finn, are you sure? This might not go over too well. Especially since _she _works there" Rachel asks.

"Rach, you've got to put that behind us babe, that was years and years ago. She's probably not even the same person."

"I doubt she's changed Finn, she was horrible in high School and what she did while we were in College. She tried to ruin your life with a kid that wasn't even yours. Then tried to convince you..." Rachel blows her hair out of her eyes while getting up to clear the dishes. Finn gently grabs her wrist and pulls her to his lap.

"Well lucky I had this beautiful, sexy and talented best friend who was looking out for me and saved me and what she did in college didn't work. I love you baby, and nothing that woman can do will ever break up Finchel. She is insignificant to our lives, has been for over 15 years. Let it go, for me" Finn pouts.

"You never cease to amaze me Finn Hudson. You have such a forgiving heart. I love you too baby." Rachel grabs his cheeks and kisses his mouth. Finn rubs his hands up and down her back. Finding the hem of her shirt he puts his hand underneath working his way back up to grab her perky boob. Rachel moans into his mouth.

"OMG! Can you two not get it on at the kitchen table? It's gross and you will scar my sisters and brother" Chris says as he walks to the fridge to grab some Gatorade for his Halo marathon.

"I thought you were in your room. I'm sorry your mom is a super-hot MILF. I can't keep my hands off of her" Finn teases his son, then continues kissing his wife. Rachel giggling the whole time.

"First Ewee, never say that again and second I'm going now. I'll be in there for a while or I get hungry whichever comes first." Chris says shaking his head at his parents mumbling about gross old people sex as he leaves the room.

* * *

><p>"He'll be down in a half hour" Rachel laughs while Finn is grabbing her up to throw her over his shoulder. "Plenty of time to have my way with you wife." Finn says. "The dishes, Finn! "Rachel yells as Finn ignores her continuing his way up the stairs to the master bedroom. "Will still be there when I'm done with you, and if you're a real good wife, I'll even help you." Finn jokes.<p>

"Well how can I say no" she flirts. "You can't" Finn says closing the door of their bedroom. He smoothly puts Rachel down onto the bed. Lifting her shirt over her head. Taking her boob into his mouth he begins tugging at the dusky nipple with his teeth, gaining an appreciative moan from her.

She pulls Finn's shirt off of his torso and pulls him to her. They quickly shed the rest of their morning clothes. Finn hovering above his wife "I Love you" he tells her pushing into her with his hot erection. Rachel gasps, after all these years his size still causes her so much pleasure when he enters her. Adjusting to his girth, Rachel starts to move her hips signaling to Finn it's time to set a pace.

Finn finds the rhythm they've perfected over the years. Thrust in and out. Move up and down. In and out Push and pull. He is thrust inside of her while loving the top of her chest with his mouth and tongue. "Mmm Finn!" Rachel mewls. "Fuck Rach" Finn grunts. He's thrusting when he feels her clenching around his length, she close, he picks up her leg swinging it over his hip to get a deeper angle hitting the spot buried deep within her walls. "FInnn!" Rachel screams, He totally knows where to go to send her over the cliff. Her walls flitter with her orgasm trigger his own. Finn cums deep inside of his wife groaning "FUCKKKK" as he rides the wave of ecstasy with her.

They catch their breaths. Finn removes himself from her, then picks her up heading to the shower. He puts her on the floor of the bathroom. Turning on the shower, he never takes his eyes off the tiny woman in front of him. "Do you even know what you do to me? Even after all these years. My favorite place is buried between your thighs." Finn picks her up and slides his returned hard on into her already waiting wet pussy. Without losing the connection Finn steps into the shower, pinning Rachel up against the wall, continuing to plunge into his wife. Her sensitive center is a blaze as Finn pounds into her. They cum together once more. Finn puts Rachel down and they help each other wash.

"I love you Finn. Thank you for the life you've given me" Rachel says watching him leave the bedroom to check on the kids.

Finn turns to his love "I Love you too, babe, and we made this life together. I couldn't be Finn if I didn't have my Rachel. I'll check the little ones and start on the dishes." Finn closes the door so Rachel can finish getting ready for the day.

On Monday morning Rachel goes to the high school and Registers Christopher as Christopher H. McMann, explaining to Mrs. Shuester what they had agreed upon at home with their son. Mrs. Shuester agreed to help keep Chris's real identity a secret.

Rachel was very skeptical that this was going to work. Chris was the spitting image of Finn. With her there and not knowing if she would make problems for them she was worried. Worried for her son, worried for her husband. Just worried. One things for sure whatever comes their way they will face it together because they are the Hudson's.

* * *

><p>This is my new story Please Read and Review. Reviews are love.<p>

This is going to be very close to cannon.


	2. Chapter 2 Game On

_I am Who I am_

_I do not own Glee, it's characters, it's dialogue or musical compositions. I do not own any music that is being used in the fiction, it belongs to the singer and or songwriter. I own my plot and characters._

_As always my fictions are chalked full of Finchel Smut. If you can't handle it this is not for you. Chris is the main focus of this story along with his parents. The other kids will feature in a small capacity._

_The story will follow Glee Canon, but will contain some AU. I have not abandoned my other story I will write simultaneously. As always I dedicate my stories to the wonderful Finchel and my Family. Merry Fincheling!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Game On<strong>

Madison Puckerman is standing at her locker with her best friend Sabrina when she sees the most beautiful boy she's ever laid eyes on. He's so tall 6 foot something with a mess of brown hair and are those caramel colored eyes. 'OMG He's so hot' she thinks to herself.

"….this weekend right?" Sabrina breaks Madison out of her spell. "Mmm sorry what" Madison asks her friend losing site of the handsome boy.

"We are going to Abrams party this weekend right?" Sabrina reminds her friend.

"If I can sneak away from my dad. I don't know what has been up his ass lately but he won't let me do anything since we've started High school. He says boys only want one thing and I have to stay away from them. It's like I'm in prison in my own house." Madison complains.

"Madi, he just loves you. But we can totally tell your parents you're staying at my house and then we can got to the party. Josh Abrams is so cute and I hear his parents are out of town at some medical conference so the party is going to be off the chain." Sabrina says

"Yeah, Uncle Artie is gone and Aunt Brit went with him this time. I know that Marco Lopez will be getting beer. His mom Santana is never around. She has that job at the strip club. So he does what he wants." Madi confirms.

"Alright I got to get to class I'll see you" Sabrina calls over her should as Madi walks to homeroom.

Walking into Mr. Shue's class room Chris is a bit apprehensive. "Chris, welcome to McKinley buddy. How's your dad? Liking retirement? Or is he getting on Rachel's nerves yet" Mr. Shue asks Chris.

Chris chuckles then says "All good Uncle Will. But did mom tell you, no one knows who I really am and I'd like to keep it that way"

"Sure, sure, I understand Mr. McMann" Mr. Shue jokes. "Thanks" Chris says back. The other students start filing in and Chris takes a seat in the back. His legs are so long he doesn't want to be scrunched up in the middle and being the new kid no way in hell is he sitting in the front.

The bell was ringing when the last student entered. He heard his "Uncle Will" chastise the student "Miss Puckerman, almost late on your first day. Doesn't bode well for you. Both your parents work here so I know you can make it on time."

"Sorry I got caught up at my locker. I couldn't get into it" Madi lies. Mr. Shue accepts this for now. "Fine, just don't make a habit of it clear?" Madi nods and heads to a seat when she spots the cute boy from earlier. She makes a bold move and sits down right beside him.

She leans over whispering "Madison Puckerman, Cheerio" Chris looks at her nods "Chris Hud...Mc Mann. Chris McMann" "Nice to meet you Chris. We should talk at lunch. is a hard ass" She tells him. Chris chuckles because he's known Will, who happens to be his godfather, all his life and hard ass are not words he'd use to describe him. Push over, soft, but hard ass no. "I'd like that." He tells her then pays attention to the front and what his godfather is trying to teach them.

School goes by pretty uneventful for Chris. He has a great lunch with Madi. She's very pretty. She has green eyes and dirty blonde hair. She's on the Cheerio's that her mom coaches. He is waiting for his papa Burt to pick him up behind the school so no one can see. Everyone in this small town knows Burt Hummel is Finn Hudson's stepdad. Chris is trying to fit in and hiding that fact is something he has to until he knows if people like him for him.

"Chrissy, How was your day?" Burt smiles while Chris enters the SUV. "Papa I've asked you to please not call me Chrissy. I'm too old for that nick name.

"Nawh. You'll never be too old for your old grandpa to call you embarrassing nicknames" Burt chortles.

Chris rolls his eyes. "School was school. All the kids think Uncle Will is a hard ass though. I find that funny"

"Don't let your ma hear you saying that word she'll keel over from shock. You know our Drama Mama." Burt laughs and Chris joins in.

"Yeah you're right Papa. Thanks for the ride. I'll see you tomorrow" Chris says shaking Burt's hand getting out of the SUV.

* * *

><p>Rachel is putting dinner on the table while Finn wrangles the kids. "Dinner Now!" Finn yells into the intercom from the dining room.<br>"I could have done that Finn" Rachel sulks

"Well what did we put it into the house if I have to trek up the stairs every time? I'm retired. I don't need all the conditioning as I once did.' Finn defends himself.

"Babe, just because you're retired doesn't' mean you get to be lazy. I can't be married to a slovenly man who doesn't care about his appearance." Rachel laughs

"I thought you'd enjoy jogging up there to collect your children. Sorry" Rachel huffs leaving him in the dining room. The kids start running down the stairs. The one thing about the Hudson Kids is they love anything their mom makes. Well everything except that vegan lasagna that taste like cardboard. But don't tell her that okay. She's been extra moody lately. Bella, Aiyana and Cullen jump into their seats as Rachel places the Chicken on the table for her carnivores and her pesto with pasta. Finn takes his seat when Rachel realizes Chris is absent.

"Where is your son Finn?" Rachel asks

"How come he's my son when he isn't minding?" Finn replies

"Because my son is a well behaved young man and would never miss a chicken dinner" Rachel smirks

"Fine, I'll get him" Finn resigns himself getting up from the table to find his eldest son.

Finn finds Christopher in his room on his computer. Chris has his back to the door and head phones in when Finn walks up to him. Finn notices he has Facebook Messenger opened and he's messaging a girl named Madison. He'll tell Rach later. Finn taps his son and Chris jumps disconnecting the message immediately.

"Shit dad, you gave me a heart attack" Chris tells his dad

"Language, I called you down through the intercom but it doesn't work if you got headphones on" Finn relays to his son. Pointing at the computer Finn asks "Anything you need to talk about?"

"Not yet" giving his half smirk to his dad and walking down to dinner.

"My boy" Finn smirks his half smile joining his family in the dining room.

* * *

><p>As the weeks progress Chris starts spending more time with Madi and her friends. He's gotten to be good friends with the Abrams and Lopez kids they convince Chris he should try out for football. Christopher is extremely hesitant at first but relents to the peer pressure. So here he stands on the side lines of the Finn Hudson Football Field, yeah the school renamed the football field after his dad, listening to a tall man. He's not as tall as his dad or himself and why the hell does he have a Mohawk.<p>

"I'm Coach you guy can call me Coach, Coach Puck or Mr. Puckerman" the Mohawk guys says

Chris leans over to Josh "Is that Madi's dad?" Josh shakes his head "The one and only. He likes to think he's still a badass but he really is just lame"

"You new kid, something more interesting in Abrams ear that you can't listen to what I'm saying" Coach yells.

"No Coach" Chris yells

"Pay attention and pay attention good. I ain't got time for no slackers. If you're here to gossip or get your nails done turn around and get off my field. There is no room for vaginas. Clear?" Coach screams

"YES COACH" the kids on the side lines shout.

"Good now give me some laps before we hit suicides. Then I'll split you off into the positions you want to try out for. I'll look at you and then I'll have my 28 guys posted by end of the week. Hit it" Puck yells.

Suicides suck, Chris thought to himself. Now he's waiting behind these guys who couldn't throw a ball out of a paper bag to finish so he could take a few snaps. While he's waiting he notices his dad's truck and his dad trying to be stealthy. Come on dad you're 6'3" stealth is not your game" Chris mumbles to himself.

"You got opinions McMann?" Coach asks

"No sir, just waiting for my turn to take some snaps" Chris answers

"You think you got what it takes to be my QB?"

"I don't think Coach, I know" Look it's not like he's conceited. He just knows his arm and he's good no use in downplaying it.

"You got balls McMann, get your ass up here. Mr. Confident let's see what you got" Puck pushes the current kid away from the center.

Finn is watching inside his truck seeing that Chris is being pulled up from the back of the line. "Smart mouth got him moved up. Nice one son" Finn says out loud. "Chrissy getting in trouble daddy" Cullen asks from his car seat In the back. "No little man, he about to throw you want to watch?" "Yes pwease"

Chris strides up to the center setting under him. "Hut one, Hut two, Hike" he yells at the line the receiver goes down field on a normal pass route when the ball lands into his hands over his head. He's taken off guard as to how the ball landed in his arms then turns around seeing the entire team and the coaches stunned silent.

Chris threw the ball like his dad showed him and hit the receiver before the receiver could turn around. Lopez has good hands Chris thought to himself.

"Hot damn, all you all except McMann get the hell out of here and find a different position to play. We found our new QB" Puck shouts patting Chris on his back.

"You know kid, I've only ever seen one other guy throw that good at your age" Puck tells Chris

"Oh yeah, who was that?" Chris asks.

"My best friend in high school, well he was my best friend until I screwed him over, but you kind of remind me of him" Puck says staring at Chris.

Chris starting to get uncomfortable with the way Coach was looking at him hangs his head down "Thanks coach, I think"

"It's a good thing kid. Alright I want you to take a few more snaps and then get home to study that playbook." Puck tells Chris

"Sure thing coach" Chris says back

Finn and Cullen watch from the truck, Cullen breaks the silence. 'Daddy, you fink that I be addle to trow like Chrissy one day"

"Of course little man. Daddy showed Chrissy how to throw and I'll show you how to throw when you get bigger." Finn tells his youngest.

"I big allrealy dad. Momma calls me her big boy all the time. I fink I amost really to learn" Cullen says

"Yeah, I do too buddy' Finn clicks Cullen back into his seat and takes off for the house. He knows Chris will be upset if anyone see him and figures out who he is.

Chris came home telling his parents his the new QB for the McKinley high Titans. "Then coach says I remind him of his best friend from high school and I'm really good."

"That fantastic baby, I'm so happy for you" Rachel says.

"Goodnight mom, I'm gonna grab a sandwich and finish my History homework than hit the hay" Chris says kissing his mom's cheek.

* * *

><p>Rachel finally gets the other three into bed while Finn is doing god knows what in their bedroom. "Geeze Finn I could have used your hel…." Rachel stops when she sees what Finn had been up to. Their bedrooms was covered in candles, Finn had a bottle of wine opened holding a glass out to his wife wearing nothing but a smile and the glass.<p>

"Finn, what is all this?" She asks

"I wanted to woo my talented wife. You work so hard keeping up with the kids and the house I wanted to do something nice. Care to join me in the bathroom." Finn takes her hand leading the way to the extra-long, extra wide bath tub that sits in the middle of the bathroom floor. Finn had made a bubble bath.

Finn begins to undress his wife. Once he's got her naked he hops in the tub, placing the wine glasses on the edge then helping Rachel to step into the hot bubbles.

"Mmm Just what the doctor ordered" she purrs

"I thought so' Finn whispers in her ear as she settles her back against his chest. Finn wraps his arms around his petite wife. "I love you Rach"

"I love you too Finn." She responds.

Finn hands her a glass of wine but she doesn't drink it. 'Something wrong with the wine sweetheart" Finn asks

"No, I just can't drink it is all" Rachel responds waiting for Finn's mind to click

"What do you mean you can't drink it? The only time you can't drink is when you're…." Ah ha Rachel thinks to herself turning to see Finn's face. She knows he understands when a big "I DID THAT" grin crosses his lips.

"We're having a baby" Finn questions

"Number 5" Rachel says

"Wow I love you so much" Finn says pulling Rachel into a slow toe curling kiss.

Breaking the kiss for some much needed oxygen Rachel inquires to her man. "I love you too. Finn can I ask you something"

"Anything babe" he responds

"Can we be done after this one boy or girl? I think 5 is our number. What do you think?"

"5 is kind of our number. Yeah we can be done." Finn says

"Good, I made you an appointment with the urologist for Thursday next week for a vasectomy" Rachel says turning to face away from her husband.

Finn jumps up out of the tub "WHAT? You want to chop off my business"

Rachel chuckles at her naked, bubble dripping husband. "First they don't chop off your business and second how old are you that you refer to your penis as your business?" Rachel continues to laugh at her husband but he's not taking this well.

"Rach, come on aren't there other ways not to have a baby without my PENIS being involved." Finn pleads

"You didn't mind your penis being involved when we made all these babies." Rachel replies. "Look babe, a vasectomy is a routine procedure that happens in the doctor's office. For me to tie my tubes would be a surgery."

Finn looks at his wife shaking his head "I guess, you did give me four, now five absolutely beautiful Finchel babies, this is probably the least I can do for you. So I'll have the vasectomy"

Rachel jumps out of the tube onto her wet, naked hot husband peppering him with kisses "Thank you thank you thank you."

"Yeah, yeah, but I'm going to need some attention paid to my penis tonight for me to get over the shock."

"Well Mr. Hudson I think that can be arranged." Rachel says falling to her knees in front of Finn's business.

Rachel licks the tip of his length swirling her tongue around the top eliciting a happy groan from the tall man. Rachel smiles to herself before she envelops him fully with her mouth. "FUUCK RACH" She will never get tired of his reaction to her giving him a blow job. It's one of her favorite ways to please her husband. Her head bobs back and forth taking him all the way down her throat, humming with him in her mouth. He feels his tip hitting the back of her throat. He knows he's close to blowing his load but tonight is about celebrating baby number 5.

Finn pulls away from his wife and lifts her up to carry her to their bed. He places her naked form onto their king sized mattress and hovers over her. "I love you" is whispered at the moment he pushes into her wet waiting center. Rachel gasps at his size, she is always surprised at how big he is. It takes her a minute to adjust then moves her own hips to signal she's ready. Finn starts thrusting into his wife. "I love you" he chants as he's pushing and pulling. Plunging deeper and harder as Rachel takes each thrust. It's a well-rehearsed dance they do with each other.

Finn puts her legs up around his waist so he can dive deeper into her core. "FINNN" he knows he hit her secret spot deep inside of her when she whimpers his name like that. He continues to pound into her spot until he feels her clenching her walls around his length. She feels herself coming undone so she lifts herself off the mattress to give Finn a deeper penetration and just as he hits that spot again stars explode behind her eyes and she's shaking... Feeling her juices dripping down his dick, Finn's own orgasm is triggered and they ride out the ecstasy together. Finn falls over pulling Rachel on top of him. She still peppering his jaw with butterfly kisses waiting for him to catch his breath. She feels his hard on erect again so she slides down his length taking him for another round or two.

Spent and sated the couple are lying in their bed. Finn's eyes are closed and he's drawing circles on her back when she speaks.

"Baby, did you hear Chris, when he was talking about football? Puck is his coach. Do you think he'll figure it out? I mean he's never seen Chris and we've been real good about the paparazzi not filming the kids. I just don't want it to affect him"

"I know babe, but he wants to play. I'll stay away even though it's killing me. I want to be able to go to his practice and watch him. But I understand he wants it on his talent not his name." Finn responds

"If Puck figures it out, I think he'd keep it to himself. Unless he's still with the _Ice Queen_, but I really don't want to have to worry about the drama that their coupling brings. Puck is so different when he's with _her _than he is without_ her_. _She_ is toxic and _she_ wants everyone around _her_ as miserable as s_he_ is"

"We won't worry until he tells us it's time. Should we tell him about Noah and _her_ and what _she_ tried to do?" Rachel asks

"I wish I knew love. I wish I knew the answer" Finn says sleepily. They drift to sleep hoping for the best but bracing for the worst. With her involved something is bound to burn to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review<strong>

**Reviews are like crack**

**Merry Fincheling!**


	3. Chapter 3 Flashback & Memories

**I am Who I am**

**I do not own Glee, it's characters, it's dialogue or musical compositions. I do not own any music that is being used in the fiction, it belongs to the singer and or songwriter. I own my plot and characters.**

**As always my fictions are chalked full of Finchel Smut. If you can't handle it this is not for you. Chris is the main focus of this story along with his parents. The other kids will feature in a small capacity.**

**The story will follow Glee Canon, but will contain some AU. I have not abandoned my other story I will write simultaneously**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 Flashbacks, Memories.<strong>

Chris is taking snaps while Puck watches him. Puck knows this kid looks familiar but he can't place him. "He throws just like Huddy did back in the day. That technique is one of a kind" he thinks to himself

"PUCK!" he hears her scream. "I don't have time Quinn go away. I'm coaching" he yells back

"Make time" she says.

"What do you want Quinn?"

"I saw man-hands today at the grocery store"

"It's been 15 years, grow up and stop calling her that. Her name is Rachel"

"I don't give a rats as what her name is. I don't want to see her. I can't believe he's still with her. She must have so magic spell over him."

"Well you better get used to it. I heard on the radio that they have moved back to Lima. He retired and she left Broadway a long time ago."

"Ugh Why, why can't she just go away and stay away. She annoys the crap out of me"

Chris hears his coach and Madison's mom talking about his parents. "Man-hands" he thinks what a bitch. How dare she talk about my mom like that?

Chris is about to say something then he hears Coach

"FUCK QUINN! This is why we will never be married or together. You need to get your head out of your ass. Finn Hudson dumped you 15 years ago. He loves and married Rachel. We have a kid together and I've tried, I really have but you are living in a school girl fantasy that he's coming back for you. HE'S NOT! Hasn't wanted your ass since sophomore year when he knocked up Berry. Get over yourself. And you better just leave them alone. They have kids for Moses sake."

"Puck I- I don….." Quinn tries to object but Puck was not having it.

"Don't try Quinn. I know how you and your mind works. If you think there is even a hint you might get Hudson back you're gonna go for it. STOP! Think about our daughter. You'll embarrass her. Do you want that?" Puck admonishes her

Quinn opens and closes her mouth like a fish gasping for air. She can't say anything because everything Puck just said is true. Her eyes flash of sadness then she steals herself. "I don't want him. Just don't forget to pick up your kids. It's your week with them." With that Quinn storms off the field.

Puck notices Chris staring in his direction "McMann you got something to say?" Chris is brought out of his trance "NO COACH!" then takes off to sit under the center to practice more of the new playbook.

Coach brought out a playbook from when he was in high school. The plays were designed for Finn and his throwing style. Coach said seeing as Chris has a similar style it was time to dust of the championship playbook.

Chris took to the plays with as much ease as his father. Coach still was amazed at how much Chris threw like Finn.

"Kid have I told you how good you are? You remind so much of Finn Hudson. You know who he is right?" Puck asked Chris while walking to the locker room. Practice ended and Chris needed to wait until everyone was gone. Papa Burt wasn't able to get him today so his dad would have to pick him up. They agreed that Finn would come a half hour after practice finished so everyone would be gone.

"Of course, QB of the Superbowl winning NY Giants. Who doesn't know Finn Hudson" Chris replies

"Did you know he went here?"  
>"I've seen his jersey and the field is named after him. It makes sense." Chris returns. Dude I can read Chris thought to himself.<p>

"It's just really weird Kid, you throw exactly like him. I want to catch for you that's how much you make me think of him."

"You were good friends?" Chris asks

Puck sighs "Were, until I screwed everything up. I haven't talked to him since sophomore year even though we were on the same team and in Glee club together. If it didn't have to do with Football or glee he didn't want to hear from me."

"Too bad. I hear he is a great guy." Chris says

"One of the best I've ever known. He didn't deserve what I did to him and I've regretted it ever since." Puck confesses

"Can I ask what happened" Curiosity winning out over his manners.

"Story for another time. I've got to get this paperwork done and you need to hit the showers. I'm sure your parents want you home before 10 o'clock.'

"Sure Coach." Chris goes to walk away but turns around to Puck "Coach? Have you tried talking to him? From what I know he's a real forgiving guy"

Puck looks at Chris questioning his eyes. Looking into them, Puck knows this kid but he doesn't really recognize from where "Nah kid that ship sailed a long time ago" Puck looks again and he sees it. It's a flash really but he sees it. HOLY CRAP- Puck thinks McMann is Mamma H's maiden name. Fuck this is Finn's son.

Finn's son that Quinn tried everything to convince him that Rachel cheated on him with me and he was mine. The son that Rachel almost lost because Quinn pushed her off the stage. The son that looks like a mini version of Finn Hudson. Puck was going to say something but thought better. If the kid was using McMann he didn't want anyone to know he was Finn's son. Smart really.

Chris is waving his hands in front of Coaches face to snap him out of his trance "You okay Coach. You look like you've seen a ghost"

Puck snaps to "No, I'm fine really. Hit the showers. Great practice. Rest that arm tomorrow. Friday's the big day. First game of the season. I need my secret weapon ready to go"

"I won't let you down Coach. I've got nothing planned tomorrow except the team dinner at Lopez's house. My dad won't even let me play video games the night before a game. I've got to rest my arm he says and video games stiffen you up"

"Sounds like good advice. Will I get to meet your dad soon?" Puck asks

Chris stiffens rubbing his hand on the back of his neck just like Finn used to. "I don't know coach, he's kind of busy. I don't know if he'll be able to make to the game."

Puck pushes "What does he do?"  
>"He's retired" Chris says<p>

"Retired from what" Puck pushes some more

"Look coach I really need to take a shower. Maybe we can talk about my dad another time" Chris says taking off to the shower.

"Sure." Now Puck knows for sure. That is Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry's son. He was going to take care of their son on the field. Fuck he knows if Quinn finds out she's going to push Madi on him like flies on shit. A way into Finn's life. Not if he could help it. He would protect this kids secret from Quinn Fabray like it was the codes for nuclear missiles.

Chris finished dressing when his phone went off with a text from his Dad  
><em>I'm here behind the school-QBDad<em>

_I'll be right out-QBSon _Chris text back.

Chris made his way to the Ranger Rover his dad drove and hopped in. "Hey kiddo, how was practice?"

"Great dad. Who's Quinn" Chris asks.

Finn's back straightened up and his breath hitched. Why is his son asking about that woman? "Why?" he asks with apprehension.

"Her and Coach were arguing today. About you and mom. I already know Coach went to school with you and was on your team. He's says you were best friends. Anyway she was calling mom Man Hands or something. Saying she can't believe your still together. What's her deal?"

Finn is driving and is hesitant to say anything without Rachel present. "Look buddy, I think me and your mom need to talk to you together. Will have dinner then will talk. I promise we will tell you she is and why you need to stay away from anything having to do with Quinn Fabray.

* * *

><p>Rachel is fuming. Who does that bitch think she is, really man hands? 15 years, 15 fucking years and the woman still can't let anything go and still blame her for her poor choices. Damn will she ever take responsibility for her own actions?<p>

Now she has to dredge up the past and tell her son about embarrassing things from their past. Will Quinn Fabray ever not try to destroy their lives?

After dinner the little ones went to do homework. Isabella supervising Aiyana with her reading and Cullen coloring. She is a good little helper. Now Finn and Rachel are sitting in the study with their eldest son figuring a way to tell this story.

Finn finally speaks up. "Chris I want you to let your mom and me say what we have to before you speak ok?"

"Absolutely dad"

Finn continues "I was the Quarterback. The first time in McKinley history a sophomore was the starting QB for the varsity squad. I had my head up my ass really." Rachel interrupts "Language Finn" "Sorry, I was real full of myself. I didn't bully people but I didn't stop people like Puck from tossing kids like Uncle Kurt into dumpsters or stop them from throwing slushies at others. Looking back I was probably worse. I could have done something but I was too much of a coward to put a stop to it."

Chris and Rachel were about to protest but Finn held up his hand "No, I was. I was not honest about who I was and I went along with whatever so I could remain popular. I dated the head Cheerio Quinn. Basically we dated because we were supposed to, QB and Head Cheerio, how cliché right? Well Quinn was not nice to me once we started dating. She would call me moron, stupid and tell me what an idiot I was. I took it because I thought that was how popular girls talked to their boyfriends and she was super popular. No one would dare say anything to us. They would part like the red sea when we walked down the hall together. I was a big boost to my low self esteem."

Finn looks ashamed telling the story. He's always tried to teach his kids that being popular doesn't mean you have to go with whatever everyone else is doing or saying.

Rachel picks up the story "I was in Glee club and considered a loser. In Glee club, we needed a male lead who could keep up with me vocally. I know, I was a little full of myself as well. Will, was the director and I told him he need to find someone or I was quitting. That's when he found your dad secretly singing in the shower. You know what Uncle Will did, blackmailed dad"

Chris interrupts "Still can't believe that but go on"

Rachel carries on "Dad joined Glee club and Quinn did not like it. She was sure that their reputation would be in the toilet. But dad really like being in glee club."

"I know all this but why does she hate you so much" Chris asks his mom to speed things up.

"Basically Dad and I had a connection you know we always say we're tethered. Well our tether was strong and Quinn could feel it. Like everyone within a 5 mile radius of us." Finn chuckles.

Finn jumps in taking over "Quinn knew I was about to break up with her. So she made up a story that I got her pregnant. I believed her and blew off your mom. A couple of months later your mom figured it out that Puck was the father of Quinn's baby and told me. I beat him up and broke up with her and started dating your mom. A couple of months later we were pregnant with you."

"I don't condone what we did, but we took responsibility for not being responsible. It was not easy being sophomores in high school and having a kid. Of course by the time you were born we were In our Junior year." Rachel explains

"Wrap it up son" Finn interjects. "FINN!" Rachel scolds "What? He needs to know" Finn rationalizes.

"Ewe, please stop talking about sex" Chris says "Dad you've already gave me the talk and Papa Burt handed me some pamphlets, I thought only Aunt Emma handed those things out"

They all laughed remembering Emma's pamphlet craze.

"We were in the auditorium practicing one day and mom was a little under 4 months pregnant with you. She wasn't really showing too much. Just a little bump. So she was dancing and Quinn was by her with her 7 month pregnant belly on the side. Well mom needed a break and went to the stairs when Quinn pushed her. Luckily I was there and caught her before she hit the floor. Quinn swore it was an accident and we couldn't prove it otherwise. But she did try to push mom. After that we both stopped caring what she thought or did. I just wanted to keep mom and you safe. We took a break from Glee until Quinn finally decided to quit. Then we went back"

"Okay anyway, after you were born, dad and I lived with Grandma and Papa Burt. One day, I was at a vocal lesson and dad was at home with you. Quinn came over with some cockamamie story that I cheated on him with Puck and that Puck was really your dad. Little did she know that because of the stunt she pulled, I insisted we get a DNA test done. I knew dad trusted me, but I wanted to give him the reassurance. So basically she tried to break us up. Telling dad that he could help her raise Madison, her and Pucks daughter. Dad laughed at her and sent her on her way."

"Bitch be cray, cray" Chris said with a chuckle. Finn chuckled as well. Rachel said "Language Christopher"

"When I went to college a NYU, Quinn followed me there. Mom was at NYADA with Uncle Kurt but we all lived together in the loft. Do you remember the loft?"

"Barely, we moved out when you had Isabella right?"

"Yes, so anyway. Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine agreed to watch you for a night so mom and I could have a night out. We went to a party at a frat one of my team mates belonged to. Somehow crazy lady found out we were going to be there and showed up. At first she stayed to herself and her friends. Well mom got a little tipsy and Quinn took advantage of that."

Rachel has tears in her eyes remembering that awful night. Finn hugs here and whispers something Chris can't hear. She just shakes her head wiping the lone tear that had fallen. Finn continues the story.

"She had one of her guy friends drunk and in a room passed out. Being your mom, she is too forgiving and trusting sometimes, she talked with Quinn after Quinn apologized. Mom thought she was being genuine. I saw Quinn leading mom into a bedroom and I immediately went after them. On the way to the room a bunch of people kept stopping me, we won you know how that goes. I finally made it to the room they went into, when I opened the door I saw Quinn undressing mom trying to put her in bed with a passed out guy"

"She wanted to make dad think that I had slept with that guy. Thankfully dad didn't trust her and followed when he did. Who knows what would have happened if she'd succeeded." Rachel cried. Her husband and her son wrapping her up in a Hudson sandwich. She smiles and giggles.

"What an evil witch. I can't believe she is Madison's mom. Madison is so not like that. Every time we hang out she so sweet." Chris explains

"Well maybe she got that from her dad or grandma Ruth. Maybe it skipped a generation" Finn snarls

"Finn that's not nice" Rachel says

"Who cares ma, she almost got you raped" Christopher states outraged.

"I know baby boy, but it's over and after she did that Dad went to the Dean of students and relayed the story of our past with Quinn and what she tried to do that night. She was expelled from NYU and moved back to Lima." Rachel finishes the saga of Quinn Fabray.

"But she still blamed mom for stealing me, having my baby, and getting kicked out of NYU. She has never taking responsibility for cheating on me, trying to break up mom and me or the other stuff and I doubt she ever will. We know to stay away from her and not let her near our family. We need you to do the same." Finn looks pointedly at his son hoping his son understands.

"Wait, hold up, you want me to stay away from Madi?" he questions

Finn nods. "It's for the best Chris. Her mom caused a lot of drama and we don't want to live that again."

"Well then why did we move here? If she's such a threat." Chris asks

"She's not a threat to us as a couple. She can't hurt us in that way. We just want you to be safe" Rachel soothes her son.

"It's not fair that we have to suffer for the sins of our parents" Chris is angry.

"I know it such dude, but it's for the best that you stay away from Madi. We don't know if she is like her mom and until we know. It's best you just stay away from her. Please for your family." Finn tells his son.

Chris is pissed. Why should he stop see the hottest girl at school because her mom is a pyscho? I get it, she hates my mom, Chris thinks to himself. This is so not fair. What can I do? Family First.

"I'll try dad. Mom I'm sorry she did all those things to you."

"Baby there is nothing you need to be sorry for. EVER" Rachel reassures him

"If I hadn't been born, maybe…  
>Finn cuts him off "Never say that again!" He yells a little louder than he intended. "You were and are the best thing that ever happened to us. Do not ever wish it away."<p>

"Sorry dad" "It's okay. You got homework? If not study the play book. Those plays should be cake for you."

Christopher laughs getting up from the seat "More like child's play. Who was the lame ass they were designed for?"

"Hey now! Those plays won a couple of championships. How many have you won son?"

"Low blow dad. Low blow" Chris says hugging his old man, kissing his mom on the cheek before going to read the playbook.

* * *

><p>"We need to tell the kids about the new baby soon Finn" Rachel is saying while Finn is kissing her neck.<p>

"I Know we do, but right now I want to kiss my wife" Finn says kissing his way from her lips to her neck. Rachel turned to face Finn then she was on her tiptoes, kissing his lips, hers surrounding his before settling her top lip between his, lightly sucking on his bottom lip just before his tongue slid through, massaging hers, then frantically chasing it around their mouths. Kissing was always powerful between the two of them.

Since their first kiss, they both felt a low hum of energy flow between them whenever they touched. Rachel had never told Finn, but she was convinced that the hum was their tether connecting, each time stronger than the last. It was also one of the reasons why they couldn't help but make it back to each other. They simply didn't feel that with anyone else. It was also the reason why Rachel knew, even as she said it the first time that she would be unable to wait until she was twenty-five to sleep with him.

Rachel felt that familiar hum spread and finally moved her mouth down to his pulse point, moaning softly into his ear, "unzip me, Finn", and then nibbling on his ear as he gently ran his large hands up her back, finding the zipper and slowly pulling it down, then snaking his arms back up to ease the dress off her arms, letting it pool at her waist for a second before pulling it down her hips.

She stepped out of her fallen dress, he opened his eyes and nearly fell over. "Wow. Just wow." Finn said, those being the only words he could manage as her exquisite beauty overtook his senses. The look of awe in his eyes was intense, to the point where she thought he was nearing catatonic territory.

"You okay, Finn?" Rachel asked him gently, trying to break the spell she had inadvertently cast over him.

He nodded slowly, but still wasn't able to move. Rachel took a small step toward him and purred seductively, "You know you can touch me if you want to."

Finn smiled at her reference to their first kiss and replied, "I want to", as he closed the gap between them and took her into his arms, kissing her softly and slowly, teasing her, but wanting to savor every second and every sensation.

She deepened the kiss, and he reciprocated, dropping his hands lower on her back, so that they were resting just above her perfect curved behind. She couldn't wait any longer for a more passionate move, so she hitched one of her legs up around his hip, effectively moving his hand lower to support her, and she took a little bounce from her grounded foot, before jumping fully into his arms, straddling him as they continued to kiss. Finn loved that he could hold her up for hours. He was strong and she was light, and she distributed her weight well, holding herself up a bit too.

But since he was in it for the long haul tonight, he walked her slowly to the closest wall, so that he could gain the extra leverage and continue kissing her. Once she was up against the wall, he freed one hand, and started caressing her body, starting with her shoulder, where he also gently moved the thin black strap from her slip over, so that it fell off her shoulder. His lips left hers and continued down her cheek, licking and nibbling on her earlobe, and then her neck, and then her shoulder. She continued to kiss whatever skin was available to her mouth, mostly his neck at this point, as he pulled the strap down her arm so that the black slip fell away from her perfect breast. He hoisted her up against the wall a little higher so that he could take her breast into his mouth, swirling his tongue around her puckered nipple as his free hand cupped it from the side and she moaned longingly, clearly enjoying his ministrations, getting turned on beyond belief. Her hands were roaming under his shirts, over his back and shoulders, occasionally bringing her arms back to feel his muscular chest. His muscles were hard and sexy looking, but his skin was springy, so he was still perfectly cuddly even after he strengthened his muscles every year in training camp. She thought he was was perfect before, but with age, he was even sexier, which she didn't think was possible. Rachel moaned at the sensation of feeling herself against him again, and relished in the fact that her hands could touch him wherever she wanted.

He switched arms and gave her other breast the same treatment as she licked and sucked at the other side of his neck as she tried to rub her lower body against his, trying desperately to create the friction she craved, emitting guttural moans periodically. While Finn was greatly enjoying the friction she was creating, he wanted to focus on her first, so he took his lips from her breast, shifted the grip on her upper thighs so that he was holding her legs open from the front, rather than from behind, and pushed her straight up the wall with his strong arms until her legs naturally draped over his shoulders. He pulled up her slip so it was bunched at her waist. She pulled it over her head and looked down at him with dreamy eyes, slightly smiling at him. Once the slip was gone, one of his arms shot up to caress her breast and keep her held against the wall, while he plunged two fingers of his free hand into her dripping opening as Rachel let out a high pitched squeal of delight.

"You smell delicious, beautiful", Finn's husky voice panted out before shoving his face into her, lapping his tongue all over her most private parts. Rachel grunted low and long and started twitching in response. He removed his fingers but didn't stop his relentless licking until his tongue was deep inside of her, wiggling in a spiral pattern as he sucked on her lips, tasting every ounce of her sweet fluids. His fingers kept busy periodically tapping her clit, teasing, but not sending her over the edge quite yet. Her lower body was involuntarily thrusting erratically and Finn had not ever heard the sounds she had coming out of her before. Her ecstasy was expressed by an assortment of low guttural grunts and moans and intermittent high melodic screams that usually dropped in pitch until they were guttural grunts again.

Finn was as hard as a rock, but was determined to have her cum into his mouth, so that he could taste the freshest and sweetest juice she had to offer. When he could barely hold her still any longer, he slid his fingers alongside his tongue as he brought his tongue out to spiral around her clit and then just as she started another moan, he stopped spiraling for a second, turning her moan into a whine, then simultaneously curled his fingers inside, twisting and plunging them hard into her as he put his mouth around her clit and sucked hard, not letting up until her insides were quaking rhythmically around his fingers as her body was shivering with pleasure and she was screaming out at the top of her range. Her screaming died down and she was starting to catch her breath when Finn took a breath and removed his fingers, but then surprised her by plunging his tongue back into her and opening his mouth wide against her so that he could suck hard on the whole area surrounding her clit, pushing her right over the edge again, as she screamed, "Oooooooooooooooooooh, Urgh. FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN".

As she came down again, and he removed his face, he looked up at her heaving body and smiled, "You are amazing. That was the hottest thing on earth. I could do that all day. You are deli-OOF". Rachel had just surprised him by bracing her arms on his shoulders and flipping her legs off, so she could stand.

Once she was on the floor, he was getting pushed to the bed as she was yanking his button down shirt off, then tearing his t-shirt over his head. He was bare chested by the time he reached the bed and was nearly done telling Rachel she was delicious when she shoved him down hard and started unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants and boxers off together.

He looked down and noticed that he was naked and she was naked when she straddled his lower legs and ran her tongue along his thick erection, sucking it into her mouth when she reached the tip. She sucked his entire length in as he groaned, struggling to hold on. She cupped his balls and bobbed her head up and down along his length as he felt the pressure build up.

"Rachel, wait", Finn choked out. "I want to be inside you, not just your mouth."

"You will be, we're not finishing here." she said as she took him back in her mouth again as he groaned again, knowing that it was going to be an epic night.

"Nuh-uh", Finn said again as he picked up her head, "If you're doing this, then I want you turned around."

Without waiting for a reply, Finn pulled her closer, then picked her up by the waist and spun her around so that she was facing away from him. She took the cue and bent over, sucking him into her mouth again, swirling her tongue around him as she took every inch of his impressive length in. Barely coherent from her attention, Finn boosted her center over his mouth and licked and sucked whatever he could reach, haphazardly, which made her moan, sending vibrations back to him. The vibration sent him over the edge, and as he shot hot semen down Rachel's throat he found her clitoris and sucked hard, bringing her to completion as well.

Before Finn knew what was happening, Rachel was on top of him, kissing him like his mouth was an oasis and had been parched in the desert for days. Finn flipped her over, so that he was on top, kissing her while fondling her breasts with one hand, and shoving his other hand roughly between her legs, entering her with two fingers as he pressed down hard on her clit with his thumb. Rachel yelled out as he sunk his length all the way in slowly, letting Rachel adjust for a second or two, looking deep into her eyes. "I love you, Rachel."

"I love you too Finn." He started moving, picking up the rhythm as Rachel's moans and sighs and screams intensified. The whole time they made love, Finn kept kissing her neck, or her lips, whatever he could sloppily reach to let her know that he loved her. After a while, he felt his build up intensify, so he circled her clitoris a few times with his fingers as he pounded into her a few more times, as she yelled out, "oh GOD, Fiiiiiiiiinnnn". He let go and stilled within her, letting his body slump over to the side, pulling her along with them so he didn't disconnect from her quite yet. Rachel snuggled her head into his shoulder and sighed contentedly as he held her tighter, never wanting to let go.

They held each other, making love into the night and next morning. Rachel got up leaving her worn out husband in their bed. After getting the kids off to school Rachel climbed back in bed with her gorgeous man, napping until he woke her up to start loving all over. Retirement might not be so so bad.

* * *

><p><em>Read and Review<em>

_There we have it. Quinn is such a bitch. I really hate her character. That is a testament to the great acting Diana Agron displayed in Seasons 1-3._

**Keep on Fincheling!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Showdown

**I am Who I am**

_I do not own Glee, it's characters, it's dialogue or musical compositions. I do not own any music that is being used in the fiction, it belongs to the singer and or songwriter. I own my plot and characters._

_As always my fictions are chalked full of Finchel Smut. If you can't handle it this is not for you. Chris is the main focus of this story along with his parents. The other kids will feature in a small capacity._

_The story will follow Glee Canon, but will contain some AU. I have not abandoned my other story I will write simultaneously_

_This is going to be a short chapter compared to my others. I am getting ready to move from TN to AZ and I wanted to get a chapter out before I have to pack up the computer. To everyone who has favorite it or me thank you from the bottom of my heart. I will be picking up the story once I get my computer set up or maybe from the road and my iPad if the inspiration hits in all the chaos. But for now enjoy and don't forget to review._

_Also, the way season six is going is infuriating me. Why does Rachel need a boy? Let her get back to NYADA and Broadway like Finn wanted. She doesn't need a boy to have a happy ending on the show. Anyway I've decided I will continue to love and cherish Seasons 1-3 and appreciate Season 4 because Cory was outstanding in it, but I will pretend Season 5 & 6 were all a bad dream and Rachel will wake up to a naked Finn and be happy._

*******Don't Stop Fincheling*******

**Chapter Four**

The Showdown!

It had been three weeks since Chris overheard Quinn talking shit about his mom. The semester was rapidly coming to an end and Chris need to make up his mind if he wanted to tell his friends the truth of who he really was.

He had become close with Marco Lopez and Josh Abrams. They were on the football team with him. Marco being his favorite receiver and Josh his go to running back. He had cooled off his relationship (if you can call it that) with Madi, and her friends were giving him the cold shoulder but he had to think of his family.

So here he was a week away from the end of the six week semester. The football team won their first two game by a landslide. So his position on the team as well as in the popular crowd had been solidified.

He knew his relationship with his boys would survive. They really liked him for him, because he was a kick ass QB and he helped them win all the COD and Halo tourneys they got into. He wasn't afraid they'd go all Finn Hudson crazy on him. He decided he'd tell them by inviting them over to his house for some gaming Saturday after practice.

He was worried about Madi. She was pissed that he told her they need to cool down. She didn't understand why. Chris told her the lame ass "it's not you, it's me" when that didn't work he said

"Look Madi, I really like you, but I'm not willing to put my position on the line to date the coach's daughter. Besides being new here and wanting to fit in, your Dad, I mean he'll kill me or worse cut off my business. Maybe we can be friends"

"FRIENDS? FRIENDS! You're fucking joking right now. You have to be. My dad doesn't give a crap about who I date. You're just afraid. Of what I don't know because we both know I'm the hottest piece of ass in this school. Your loss Christopher McMann"

And that is the last time the talked in three weeks. Not even in Spanish class. She had Uncle Will move her away from me. I really did like her. Damn why was her mom a psycho?

Coach Puckerman was always saying little things comparing him to his dad. He wasn't sure if he figured it out but he was glad Coach didn't say anything if he did. He made up his mind. He'd talk with his parents tonight after the game. He'd invite Lopez and Abrams over for a Halo marathon and would spill the beans to coach after practice on Saturday.

* * *

><p>Finn had taken the girls to Poco Loco's Swim Shop on W. Elm for new swim suits. Bella had joined the swim team of her Middle School and Aiyana just wanted what her sissy got. Cullen was with Grandpa Leroy at the zoo.<p>

Just as Finn and the girls were coming out, Bella was telling her dad all about the boy at her school with the Mohawk "He's so rude daddy. He pulls my hair likes he's five. Cullen doesn't even pull my hair. And he says, he says" Bella suddenly whispers "Bad words" Finn chuckles.

"Bella he probably wants a friend. That is what bullies use to want when I went to school."

"Mommy says he likes me and that is his way of showing it" Bella retorts.

"Oh no, no boys are allowed to like you. What's his name? How old is he? Why isn't the teacher watching him better? Stay away from him." Finn rants

Bella and Aiyana giggle and Aiyana says "Mommy said you would say that. She said daddy will say" and she does her best Finn imitation. "OH, no. No boys are allowed" Bella and her sister laugh whole heartily like their mother and Finn can't help but smile.

The trio of Hudson's start to enter the Ice Cream shop down from Poco's when they run smack dab into HER.

"Oh I'm sorry, I always so clum…." Finn starts to say then looks up to see its Quinn Fabray.

"OH MY GOD FINN, how are you? I haven't seen you in forever. I heard you came back to Lima. I always knew you'd come back." Quinn purrs stroking her finger along his forearm.

Not wanting to scare his girls Finn tells Bella to take her sister inside and find a seat. She leaves with Aiyana. "They are gorgeous Finn. Took after you I see. That's good. They don't look like that troll" Finn cuts her off.

"IF I did not have my girls with me, I would push right past you. First off don't talk about my wife RACHEL like that again, it's not high school anymore Quinn. Secondly don't ever put your hands on me again. My girls are beautiful because they look exactly like their mother. What are you even doing Quinn? I thought that you'd have given up this fantasy world you've been living in since sophomore year. You know as well as everyone in this town, I'd never be with you after you tried to kill my son."

Quinn gasps "I didn..." "Save it Fabray, I know what I saw, just because you had Figgin's and Shue bamboozled doesn't mean you had me. God Quinn, I haven't wanted you since I was 14 years old. I have a pregnant wife and four kids. Get over yourself. From what I understand you have a teenage daughter and a son, take care of your kids. You've taken enough from me."

With that he does push past her, finding his girls looking at him like he's the best daddy in the whole world.

"What kind are you gonna get Ana? Bella?

"I want rainbow daddy" Aiyana says "Mint Chocolate" Bella answers. Once Finn returns with their scoop and a non-fat yogurt smoothie for himself (What, Rach would kill him if he had the fat). Bella asks the question.

"Who was that woman dad?"

"No one important" Finn says knowing full well that Rachel Berry's daughter will not drop it until she has a satisfactory answer.

"Dad, I saw the way you were speaking to her. I've only ever seen you speak that way to one other person and we all know how much you despise Jesse St. James. Now spill" Bella has her hands on her hips ala Rachel Berry and her baby sister is mirroring her stance. Finn can't help himself but laugh.

"Okay my little Rach clones, put away the pout. That was a girl me and mommy went to high school with and I believe the mother of the boy who is pulling your hair."

"She likes you" Bella says

"Well she can't have you, you're my daddy and you love mommy" Aiyana says starting to get upset.

"That's right princess, dad only loves his girls. Mommy, you, and Bella" Finn says picking up the tiny eight year old rubbing circles on her back and kisses on her head.

"Okay stop daddy, I love you" Ana says

"I love you too princess. What do you say we go home to mommy? I bet she's up from her nap and we got to get ready for Chrissy game."

"Yeah more football" Bella deadpans Finn chuckles and Aiyana skips off to the Ranger Rover.

* * *

><p>"That whore" Rachel screams in their bathroom. "How dare her do that in front of my girls. I should go straight to her house. This is ridiculous already Finn. We aren't even here for six months and that, that, woman is already trying something. Her and her stupid innuendo that you've come back for her."<p>

Rachel continues to rant while Finn gets ready for the football game. Chuckling to himself because she is now standing exactly as the girls were just a few short hours ago. "Baby, calm down. It's all good. We don't have to worry about her anymore." Finn says trying to calm his pregnant wife.

"I know it's just these damn pregnancy hormones and that woman still infuriates me!" she stomps her foot.

"I know baby, the mean woman wanted to seduce your husband, but he wouldn't let her" he pouts and she cracks. "Stop Finn, I want to be mad and I can't when you're so adorkable and sexy." They both laugh. Finn kisses his wife and she melts into him when the doorbell rings. "That's dad with Cullen, we better answer that." She says breaking the lip lock and going to the door.

* * *

><p>VICTORY! Once again. "Way to go boys!" Coach yelled through the locker room. "Game ball" He says catching the ball from his assistant "Game ball goes to Chris McMann for his late third Quarter throw, gaining us 60 yards" The teams starts yelling, pushing Chris jovially. Chris is still in his pads but his jersey is thrown on the bench. "Thanks Coach, but it was really a team effort. No one guy can win by himself." "McMann, stop being modest, you've earn this" Abrams says. Coach nods and Chris smiles.<p>

The locker room is getting quieter and Chris is still in the shower. He is always one of the last ones in because he doesn't' want anyone seeing him with his mom or dad yet. He in the shower belting out

"_So honey now_  
><em>Take me into your loving arms<em>  
><em>Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars<em>  
><em>Place your head on my beating heart<em>  
><em>I'm thinking out loud<em>  
><em>Maybe we found love right where we are<em>

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_  
><em>And the crowds don't remember my name<em>  
><em>When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm<em>  
><em>I know you will still love me the same<em>

_'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen_  
><em>Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory<em>

_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
><em>Maybe it's all part of a plan<em>  
><em>I'll just keep on making the same mistakes<em>  
><em>hoping that you'll understand<em>

_But baby now_  
><em>Take me into your loving arms<em>  
><em>Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars<em>  
><em>Place your head on my beating heart<em>  
><em>I'm thinking out loud<em>  
><em>That maybe we found love right where we are, oh<em>

_(Ah la la, la la la, la la la, la la la la)_

_Oh maybe we found love right where we are_  
><em>and we found love right where we are"<em>

What Chris didn't know was Coach Puckerman was listening. Puck would know that voice anywhere. That kid sounds just like his dad. But why were they continuing to lying about who he was? Shue was no help. He wouldn't even confess Chris was Finn and Rachel's son let alone why they are concealing his identity. Puck picks up his bag and goes.

Chris was finished getting dressed and Lopez was waiting on him. "Dude, you sounded sic in there" Chris nods his head. "You should join glee club, I know Mr. Shue would be shitting himself to hear you sing" "Come on Lopez, I don't know you know. I'm not really that great" Chris tries to down play it. "No you really are" Marco insists. To get him off his back Chris placates him. "I'll think about it alright. I gotta go, but I'll see you at practice tomorrow and after the Halo Marathon is still on right?"

"Sure thing man, I'll see you" Marco sprints to his moms waiting car while Chris waits until they pull out then walk to his dad's Ranger Rover sitting in the shadows.

* * *

><p>Chris hops in the SUV and before his dad can say good game he blurts "I'm ready to tell everyone"<p>

Finn nods "Good, I'm glad. But why?" Finn has to make sure this is what he really wants

"Because Abrams and Lopez are real genuine guys. Never push me to know more about you and mom. Accept that when I say retired they don't need to know what from. I've secured my spot on the team and I'm pretty popular. Not that it matters to me, but you remember."

"Aright bud, it's your decision. I'm behind you 100 you know that. By the way hella of a pass in the third. Papa was screaming like a maniac."

"Thanks, I got the game ball. But you know it's really a team effort." Chris tells his dad.

"Just like your old man, what ever will you do?" Finn kids with his eldest child.

"I knew I picked up that cheesy line from the king of cheese" Chris jokes back.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get home before your mom sends out a search party." Finn says starting the truck and driving away. Puck looking on from the back of the parking lot. He is Finn's kid.

* * *

><p>Saturday morning was here. They had talked with Rachel last night when they got home. They agreed that Finn and Chris would go to practice early and tell Puck together. So they are sitting in the Range Rover in the McKinley Parking lot.<p>

"Chris we gotta go in sometime before the entire team gets here and it becomes about me and not you" Finn wasn't saying this to be conceited or full of himself. It just his presence at a practice only served to distract the players and Finn loved the game to much to take away from practice, even a few moments.

"Ok let's go" Chris breaths out

They knock on Puck's office door, "Come in" Finn pushes the door open staying out of site for a minute, letting Chris take the lead. "What can I do you for McMann?" Puck says after looking up then back down.

"Wel-Welll Coach, I was- I wanted to- I need to tell you." Chris stammers his words then takes a breath. "I wanted you to meet my dad." Chris says

"Great, when" Puck answers

"How bout now" Chris says

"Sure" Puck grins

"Coach Puckerman this is my dad, Finn Hudson" Chris introduces his dad. Even though Puck was expecting it, it still took him aback.

"Puck, good to see you man" Finn says holding his hand out for Puck to take. Puck takes his hand still a little dazed but pulls his onetime best friend in for a bro-hug.

"Fuck Huddy, it's been 12 years. How's it hanging or does Rach still carry your balls in her purse" Same old Puck Finn thought to himself. "Something like that, no where I'd rather them be." Finn say and Chris groans.

"God, dad can you not act like a love sick teenager all the time. I'm 14 not you." Chris grunts as Finn and Puck crack up.

"Little Huddy, your dad has been whipped on your mamma since he was fourteen and saw her walking down the hall. I remember him coming to me with a boner saying 'Puck, I just say the most beautiful girl in the world' it was really embarrassing. Cuz you know I'm a badass and my best bro was all emo over a girl he didn't even talk to"

"Hey, I was never emo she was just so damn beautiful" Finn defends himself.

"Damn dad weak ass denial. And you just saw her and um you know" Chris and Puck are howling at Finn's expense.

"Alright, I did not come here to be insulted. Anyway being whipped got me four Super Bowl Rings. How many you guys got? Oh yeah, none" Finn says with pride.

"Congrats by the way. You mopped Manning on that field." Puck says

"Peyton's a great guy, just wasn't his day" Finn says

"Now I know where your kid gets it from." Puck says. "So why the cloak and dagger and the DL on who you really are kid"

"Well I was seven when dad became the starting QB for the Giants and I was 9 when he won his first Super Bowl. Well guys tend only to want to be my friend to get close to my dad. And once girls find out who mom is forget about it." Chris explains

"I get it little Huddy, you wanted to make a name for yourself. Not wanting to ride the old man's coat tails. Admirable. You did it you know. You won that spot and kept it all on your own. You keep playing like you are, that is going to be your spot for the next three years, I'm going to help you break all of your dad's records and one day we will be renaming the field Chris Hudson Football Stadium" Puck tells him

"Thanks for understanding Coach. I didn't want to lie, but I had to be sure" Chris says

"Get out of here and on the field captain." Puck yells "Yes sir" Chris responds

"Thanks Puck, that was really great of you. How have you been man? Really?" Finn asks both knowing the question without it being said.

"I'm alright I guess. I got two great kids, Madi she's 14 like Chris and Noah he's 12 and Quinn is Quinn. Same shit different year. I got fed up with her and moved out. I'm glad I never married her. It would have been a disaster. I get the kids every other week and it works out well for me."

"Sorry man, I know Rach would love to see you. She was saying how different you are when you are not with Quinn and that's the Noah she misses" Finn tells him. "Oh, yeah I knew you had a son, some Mohawk kid keeps pulling Bella hair. She's our oldest daughter."

"Sounds like little Puck's been at school. I'll have a talk with him and tell him Puck is not allowed at school only Noah. Kids too badass for his own good and too much like me for my own good." Puck says

"It's alright. Bella just as dramatic as her mom" Finn declares and the old friends laugh.

"Man, it's good to have you back" Puck says smiling like a goof.

"It's good to be home" Finn says. "I'm going to get out of here I don't want to distract from practice."

"Hey, maybe you'd come and talk with the team sometime this week, maybe on film day Wednesday?" Puck asks.

"Thanks Puck that would be awesome. See ya later man, Can you tell Chris Burt is picking him and his buddies up after practice. Halo Marathon weekend" Finn says wiggling his eyebrows.

"You angling for an in Huddy" Puck laughs.

"MY house, my media room, my Xbox, I'm in if I want to be in." Finn chuckles and leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know very short on the Finchel. Well the Finchel tells the FAM about the new baby. Will they be excited? One of the kids is not very happy about it.<strong>

*******Don't Stop Fincheling*******

_Credit where it's due!_

_Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran_

_SONGWRITERS_  
><em>SHEERAN, ED  WADGE, AMY_

_Poco Loco Swim Shop is really located in Lima Ohio._

_OPEN NOW_

_11:00 am - 8:00 pm_

_201 W Elm St,_

_Lima, OH 45801_

_(419) 221-1019_


End file.
